For a number of years lipolytic enzymes have been used as detergent enzymes, i.e. to remove lipid or fatty stains from clothes and other textiles.
Lipolytic enzymes include, but are not limited to, lipases and esterases. Lipases are versatile biocatalysts that can perform innumerable different reactions. Unlike other hydrolases that work in aqueous phase, lipases are unique as they act at the oil/water interface. Besides being lipolytic, lipases also possess esterolytic activity and thus have a wide substrate range.
A need exists for novel lipolytic enzymes having improved washing and/or dishwashing properties, and the object of the present invention is to prepare such enzymes
Although lipolytic compositions have been previously described, there remains a need for new and improved lipolytic compositions for use in household detergents, or laundry detergents, etc. Lipases that exhibit improved performance are of particular interest.